


Life After

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time where a man must give his life for a promise he made to his friend, or so they say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After

I wish the sky would fall down upon us, stars streaking like diamonds frosting the heavens. I wish for clear skies and goodbyes without regret, goodbyes that aren't forever, goodbyes that don't mean anything because a 'hello' will follow soon after. I wish that a full moon would rise over the world and hover, suspended in time and space.

I wish the space in between us was thicker, more tangible, more touchable. I wish I could sit next to you and hold your hand and feel you holding mine in return.

I wish you could still feel my touch, hear my voice, see my face. Taste my tears as we reach out and keen into the slightest brush of lips.

It hurts the most to know that you carry on, knowing that you will never see me again, charring the pain in the pit of your stomach and hiding it away. At least grieve, why don't you! No one would blame you. At least let me pretend to comfort you, as if living in the past will mean something.

At least let me pretend to mean something to you.

There comes a time where a man must give his life for a promise he made to his friend, or so they say. But why there? Why then? How could you vanishing from my life protect your friends? How could that help anyone? 

Not that you had a choice, faced with death or the destruction of everything you loved.  But your despair - how it hurts, to see you helpless in its face. 

I lived on, but a part of you haunts me like the spirit you once were.

You lived on, but a part of me died alongside you that day.


End file.
